Yo te cuidare
by Mai Moon
Summary: Lo que paso después del 2x14 desde mi punto de vista. La platica que debieron tener Maggie y Alex y no vimos y lo que pensaban en esos momentos.


**One-shot "Yo te cuidare"**

Ella se quebró en sus brazos.

Sin decir una sola palabra y casi sin mirarla lo supo, supo que estaba herida y que necesitaba que alguien la sostuviera así que lo hizo, la tomo de la mejilla para que la mirara y su cara se desconcertó, la mirada triste y con pena de Alex la destrozaban, así que solo la abrazo, tan fuerte como podía y como quería hacerlo, no sabía con exactitud que había ocurrido y estaba segura de que Alex no le diría ahora, no en estos momentos, no en esas condiciones.

Frotaba su espalda con su mano y sentía como su novia se aferraba más a ella a cada momento, sin palabras le decía que se quedara, que la sostuviera hasta que terminara de llorar, que la protegiera, que estuviera ahí y ella lo entendía perfectamente y lo aceptaba, todo, incluso si tenía que rodearla con sus brazos para siempre, sabía perfectamente que haría cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance e incluso lo imposible porque Alex no sufriera, odiaba verla así, le parecía la persona más pura, tierna, hermosa e inocente que no entendía como el mundo la hacía sufrir así, simplemente no lo merecía y el no poder hacer nada más la destrozaba de igual modo a ella.

Alex seguía llorando, no igual que al principio, pero en ocasiones aun podía escuchar sus sollozos resonar contra su pecho, le acariciaba lentamente el cabello y la espalda, paseando su mano por su espalda intentando calmarla, poco a poco, luego de casi media hora su novia al final se movió y como pudo se sentó de nuevo, pero seguía sin subir la mirada.

"Hey…" le dijo Maggie sobando ahora sus brazos con delicadeza "¿te sientes mejor?" pregunto tocando su barbilla de nuevo para obligarla a que la mirara.

Alex parecía no querer contestar y solo asintió, francamente no sabía qué hacer, había pasado alrededor de media hora llorando en los brazos de su novia y se sentía apenada.

"No tienes por qué sentirte apenada, estoy aquí, contigo, soy tu novia y te apoyare, siempre Danvers." dijo Maggie como si le acabase de leer la mente. "Ven, vamos a dormir, es mejor que descanses." agrego antes de levantarse del banco donde estaba sentada y tomar de la mano a una aun agitada Alex para llevarla a la cama

La acostó y arropo, le trajo agua y se aseguró que estaba todo bien antes de irse a cambiar la pijama, tardo unos minutos solamente y cuando regreso vio que Alex estaba ya dormida, se metió en la cama con ella y la rodeo con su brazo por la cintura, con mucha fuerza, más aun que hace unos momentos si era posible, sentía la necesidad de demostrarle que la iba a proteger de todo porque era así, jamás en su vida dejaría que algo la dañara, no sabía cuándo se había vuelto así de protectora pero estaba segura que era lo correcto, el estar ahí para cuidar y amar a esa mujer que en esos momentos dormía bajo sus brazos.

. . .

Eran alrededor de las 8:00am, lo sabía porque hace unos minutos había apagado la alarma que usualmente la despierta para ir a trabajar, no quería ir, no tenía el humor y aun se sentía devastada, así que fue una suerte el despertar antes para apagarla y quedarse en su cama todo el día, estiro sus brazos y busco la presencia de su novia pero no la encontró, se sintió extrañada pero antes de que pudiese pensar en siquiera levantarse a buscarla esta apareció por la entrada de la habitación con un café en la mano.

"Buenos Días amor, ¿cómo estás?" le pregunto su novia mientras se acercaba y sabía que no era el típico saludo, se refería a su estado emocional después de lo de anoche.

"Mejor, gracias a ti" le respondí con una media sonrisa mientras tomaba el café en mis manos y le daba un pequeño beso. "Anoche yo... Solo... No…" quería explicarle, pero no sabía que decir y solo estaba balbuceando y antes de volver a hacerlo Maggie me interrumpió.

"No, no tienes que explicarme ahora, está bien cariño, lo sé, lo importante es que estés bien, ¿ok?" dijo mirándome con esos ojos cafés que parece que tratan de ver tu alma y que me hacían sentir tan vulnerable.

Asentí. Quería hablar, decirle lo mucho que le agradecía que fuera la mejor novia del mundo y explicarle todo, pero no podía, sentía que si hablaba de él volvería a quebrarme y era lo que menos quería hacer ahora que ella estaba conmigo y no me sentía fatal.

Maggie me entendía, perfectamente y mejor que nadie, me sonrió ligeramente y se acomodó al lado de mi en la cama para luego quitarme el café de las manos y tomarlas entre las suyas mientras me miraba fijamente. "Escucha Alex, no tienes que hablar ahora, está bien, yo entiendo y solo quiero protegerte y yo te cuidare, no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie dañen a lo que más amo en el universo, tu Alex. Soy tu novia y te prometo que jamás me iré a ningún lado, estaré aquí, junto a ti, siempre." me dijo sonriendo como en la primera vez que la vi y tan sinceramente que yo sentía que mi alma iba a abandonar mi cuerpo al igual que lo hacían las lágrimas que ya caían por mis mejillas.

"Te Amo" le respondí casi de inmediato y sin darme cuenta realmente de lo que acaba de decir así que cuando caí en cuenta de mis palabras quise decir algo más, pero nuevamente ella tomo el control.

Vi su mano posarse en mis sonrojadas mejillas, limpiar mis lágrimas con suavidad y unir nuestros labios en un profundo beso que correspondí al instante, su boca se movía tan delicadamente que se sentía como si fuese el primer beso de ambas, ese que se da con algo de temor pero con tanta sinceridad que se queda grabando para siempre en tu memoria, duramos así unos minutos, juntas, hasta que nos faltó el aire y al separos nos quedamos viendo, con las frentes unidas y yo esperaba que me dijera algo.

"Yo también te amo Danvers" agrego al fin sonriendo de nuevo, mostrando sus hermosos hoyuelos y por ese instante olvide todo, solo existía ella y esa perfección que emanaba cada que respiraba.

La volví a abrazar y así me quede un momento, quería estar así para siempre, segura entre sus brazos, confiaba en ella y en sus palabras y se sentía tan bien ser amada a este nivel que no quería pensar en nadie más, ella era la mujer de mi vida y gracias al universo porque así fuera, suspire entre el hueco de su cuello y el oírla diciendo nuevamente "Todo estará bien amor, solo respira..." en repetidas ocasiones fue lo único que necesite para estar segura de que iba a ser así y que al igual que ella yo iba a protegerla por el resto de mi vida.


End file.
